


Better

by thebest_medicine



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan hopes for a normal life for his brother, but Norman needs a little convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Norman sighed, head in his hands as he sat cross-legged on his bed. Countless thoughts raced through his head as he sat there listening to the sound of his breathing. He didn’t know what to do; everything had been so overwhelming since he lost his father.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, “Hey, Norman, you alright?” Dylan’s voice was cautious yet bright as he slowly entered, approaching the bed. 

"Yes. Yeah, I-I’m fine." Norman shook his head to clear his mind a bit more.

"What’s bugging you?" Dylan took a seat on the side of the bed.

"Nothing. I’m fine." Norman insisted, avoiding his brother’s gaze.

Dylan rolled his eyes, “I know better than that, come on.”

Norman took an exasperated breath, then fixed a stern gaze on his brother, “I can handle it myself.”

Dylan reached a hand out and placed it on Norman’s knee, “You don’t have to though… You know.”  
Norman turned his head away.

Squeezing his knee lightly to get Norman’s attention, Dylan continued, “I think you really ought to move in with me… Living with Norma isn’t the best thing for you.”

Norman tensed at the brief pressure on his knee, “You shouldn’t call her that. She’s our mother.”

Dylan scoffed, “And some mother she’s been.”

"Don’t say that!"

"You need to relax alright?" Dylan tried, "I don’t want to fight. Just… I want you to be a normal kid for once okay?"

"I am a normal kid." Norman glared.

Dylan chuckled, “Yeah, nothing says normal like the life we have here.”

Norman felt his face getting hot with anger and annoyance.

Dylan noticed it, but instead of arguing further he squeezed his little brother’s knee again, more deliberate this time. Norman jumped, the fire in his face turning from anger to embarrassment. Dylan grinned.

"Don’t do that!" Norman practically yelled.

"Why not?" Dylan chuckled.

Norman narrowed his eyes, “Just don’t touch me.”

"You gotta just learn how to have fun.." Dylan smirked, "Have fun. Be normal. Laugh a little." He squeezed again and Norman sucked in a breath. That was all it took to have the older boy pouncing on his brother’s bed, poking and squeezing at his little brother’s sides as Norman wiggled and laughed helplessly beneath him.

"No- nohohoho- D-DYLAN! Ahahaha stop! Plehehehease!" Norman protested, shoving at Dylan’s hands in an uncoordinated fashion. He couldn’t even remember the last time he really laughed.

"You should really smile more." Dylan teased, spidering his fingers all over his little brother’s stomach and making him curl in on himself. The meticulous hands prodded and skittered along every sensitive spot on Norman’s torso.

"Please!" Norman gasped, then fell back against his bed in laughter. Dylan scribbled all along Norman’s ribs, occasionally sneaking a hand up into the brunette’s armpits.

Dylan continued his merciless tickle attack until Norman was red in the face and his eyes were welled up with tears. When Dylan finally stopped, Norman took a few minutes to regain his breath. Norman tried to glare at his older brother but the goofy grin still on his face made him look rather ridiculous.

"See, was that so bad?" Dylan laughed.

"Yes." Norman growled. Dylan raised his brows, pinning his brother with his stare. Norman sighed in resignation, turning his head away, "Okay… I guess it wasn’t that bad."

Dylan, smiling happily, clapped a hand on his shoulder, “I still… I still think we should get a place, together, you know? Things could be… like this more often. I think it’d be better for you.”

Norman stifled a chuckle, “Yeah…I’d like that.”


End file.
